1.9 Features List 1.0
= 1.9 = 1.9, known as The Combat Update1, is an upcoming update to Minecraft with no set release date. Dinnerbone has stated that many of the features he has shown for 1.9 are not "100% final", so things may change later.2 Contents hide * 1 Planned additions * 2 Planned changes * 3 Planned fixes * 4 Trivia * 5 References Planned additions| edit source ; Animations / Entity Models34 * Might include model changes within the NBT data. ** Would be implemented via resource packs.5 * Will make better use of code so that map/mod makers can create better/new mobs.6 ** Same as the block data changes in 1.8. ** Feature may not be 100% complete. ; Blocks * New block type.7 * New unknown dark colored block.8910 * Another new unknown block.11 ** Cannot be obtained and does not naturally generate. ** Has a visual effect on the world. * Grass Path121314 ** A 15/16 block tall grass-like “path”. It features a somewhat similar texture to the grass block. ; Captions / Subtitles1516 * Subtitles which display for each sound for the hard of hearing/deaf.17 ** An example would be “Creeper hissing”.18 ** Would have < or > to point in the direction this sound is coming from.16 ; Gameplay * Added a left hand.19 ** Option to play with the left hand as the main hand.2021 ** The main hand acts as the right hand did previously, while the other hand may equip an item through a new off-hand slot. *** The off-hand slot is shown by a shield outline in the inventory.2223 *** While weapons can be equipped in both hands, a weapon may only be used while equipped to the main hand.24 *** The other hand is only visible to the player when something is equipped there.25 *** The right click action of your off-hand item is used if your main-hand doesn't have its own.26 **** For example, if you have a pickaxe in your main hand and a torch in your other hand, right click places the torch.27 *** Items in the off hand and the main hand can be swapped by pressing a key, which defaults to F28 ; Generated structures * A new type of dungeon with new blocks and mobs.29 ** Related to the “new dark colored block”3031 * Added support to rotate and mirror structures.3032 ; Items * Quivers23 ** Can hold arrows.23 ** Texture was originally made by Notch for his abandoned project Legend of the Chambered, and was added in Indev in 2009, albeit only as an unused texture. * At least 4 new arrow types.2333 ** One such arrow is the Spectral Arrow.33 * Shields23 ** Shown by a black shield outline in the picture. ** Will be used for blocking instead of a sword. 34 Planned changes| edit source ; Bosses * Proper support for multiple bosses’ health bars, so they show at the same time without obstructing each other.35 * Ender dragon boss fight ** A redo of the ender dragon’s boss fight, making it similar to the fight in Console Edition.3637 *** Some obsidian pillars will have iron bars surrounding the ender crystal.38 *** The ender dragon now breathes purple particles.38 ** The dragon will be able to respawn without resetting the End if it has already been killed.39 ; Clouds * New cloud rendering system.40 ; Command Blocks * Will have a new UI41 ** Will contain tab to complete. ; Death messages * Death messages will now be displayed on the player's death screen as well as in the chat.4243 ; Maps * Are now only held in one arm, rather than two.44 ; Inventory * Rearranged the survival inventory and the creative "survival tab" to accommodate the new quiver and shield slots.2345 ; Shaders * Switch away from using fixed-function OpenGL to using Shaders.46 ; Strongholds * Doors in strongholds are no longer mis-placed.47 ; Swords * Can no longer be used for blocking.34 Planned fixes| edit source ; 21 issues fixed ; From released versions before 1.9 * MC-417 – Arrows first bounce back then appear at correct location * MC-669 – Failing to place blocks in creative mode causes an animation * MC-1720 – Dropped items bounce on stairs, cauldrons, carpets and full/locked hoppers * MC-2310 – Villager/Player getting killed by zombie through a closed door * MC-3059 – Bow and arrow can fire through doors and fences * MC-4272 – Zombie Pigmen don’t attack in groups when fighting other mobs * MC-4474 – Boss health bar temporarily viewable after respawn and loading another world * MC-4504 – The hitbox of brewing stands is missing the blaze rod * MC-10447 – Pick up framed enchanted items with “Pick Block (MOUSE 3)” doesn’t give you the enchanted item * MC-12456 – Fences won’t attach to layered snow blocks * MC-12549 – 1.5 Odd mob ‘magnetized attraction’ behavior * MC-14525 – Name tag doesn’t work on entities with right click ability * MC-16204 – New creative GUI showing detailed effects, does not show on some potions and bows * MC-28479 – Chest interface not closed when chest is blocked from opening * MC-42841 – Incorrect creative instant health damage value * MC-52802 – Mob head takes a fraction of a second to change to selected head * MC-54486 – Glass panes and iron bars don’t connect to graphically opaque blocks that are registered as transparent. e.g. slime blocks, end portal frame blocks and monster spawner blocks * MC-55942 – Nether Wart hitbox is incorrect on multiplayer (Untested on singleplayer) * MC-67163 – Damage value for objective stat.mineBlock is missing * MC-68062 – Boss health bar only visible when looking at boss * MC-75082 – End music will stop every time the ender dragon loads out of view Trivia| edit source * This has been the longest span of time between the release of a major update to Minecraft and a snapshot for the next major update, with 282 days now having elapsed since the release of 1.8 on September 2, 2014. ** Until this point, the longest waits had been those between 1.7.2 and 14w02a (76 days), between 1.4.2 and 13w01a (70 days), and between 1.6.1 and 13w36a (66 days). Category:MCPC Category:Update News